Kiseki
by synstropezia
Summary: Karena bertemu denganmu adalah keajaiban yang tidak sekali pun terpikirkan, namun terpinta begitu saja. Warning: Fem!Chuuya #LibrettoNoUta


**Kiseki**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal fluff, gaje parah, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**Interpretasi Tema (Because You're Here):**

**Aku tahu mencinta, karena di sinilah dirimu****–bersama di sampingku. Bahkan dalam puluhan, ratusan maupun ribuan tahun, langkahku akan menemukan makna sejati dari seorang pecinta yang senantiasa mencari jalan pulang, menuju keajaiban cinta yang dibawakan oleh namamu. **

* * *

_Apa keajaiban itu, seperti hujan yang melangkah turun membasahi bumi?_

_Ataukah ..._

_Keajaiban adalah sayap seekor burung yang menerbangkan kebebasannya menjelajahi langit biru?_

_Namun lebih sederhananya lagi ..._

_Keseharian kita merupakan bentuk keajaiban paling nyata bukan? _

* * *

Hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Senda gurau menggema mengisi sudut-sudut kelas, dengan membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas dalam kelompok tersendiri. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan mengejek menanggapi obrolan seadanya. Melawak yang berakhir garing namun membikin girang sampai tembok di koridor menjadi pendengar bisu.

Memang kebahagiaan tersebut tidak dirasakan secara menyeluruh. Bagi Nakahara Chuuya yang patah tulang–bukan semangat apalagi hati, duduk di pinggir jendela menjadi satu-satunya hiburan selain mengobrol. Sesuatu terasa kurang dari langit biru dan putih awan–adalah lipatan bernama pesawat kertas yang tahu-tahu melintas dari belakang punggung. Sengaja mempertemukan sepasang _azure _dengan manis kakao yang tersenyum simpul, entah lewat bibir bahkan mata.

"Pagi, Chuuya~ Aku tau rindu itu berat. Tapi tidaklah terasa selama kita belajar menghargainya," sapa teman sekelasnya yang merupakan korban film Indonesia berjudul 'Dilan'. _Quote_ aslinya diubah tergantung seberapa besar kadar ke-GR-an dalam diri.

"Bacot. Kenapa lo enggak masuk aja?"

"Firasatku bilang aku harus masuk dan bertemu Chuuya, karena nanti kamu akan kesepian."

"Bilang aja mau modus! Padahal gue harap hari ini lo bundir, siapa tau berhasil terus masuk berita. Liat lo hanyut di sungai atau tergantung di kamar pasti seru."

"Terus kalo gitu, Chuuya bakal menyelamatkanku lagi meski kamu patah kaki?" Ada cerita menarik di awal masuk sekolah. Pesawat kertas tadi merupakan salah satu bagian terpentingnya.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan, siswa itu bernama Dazai Osamu yang merupakan maniak bunuh diri sekaligus perban–terlihat dari leher dan tangannya yang senantiasa dililit benda putih itu. Mereka bertemu setahun lalu ketika Nakahara Chuuya berstatus murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Siapa sangka di hari pertama masuk, dia nyaris terkena serangan jantung melihat seseorang lompat dari lantai tiga setelah melempar sekeranjang pesawat kertas.

Beruntung larinya cepat. Jadilah siswi pindahan itu berhasil menangkap tubuh jangkung sang pemuda. Usai kejadian tersebut, murid-murid mengaku sekolah mereka punya putri salju dan pangeran dengan latar unik yang perannya tertukar–Chuuya selaku pangeran mungil berkuda putih, sementara Dazai adalah putri salju gadungan yang berjakun nan maskulin.

"Jelas enggak! Gue aja nyesel nyelamatin lo setahun lalu."

"Makanya aku enggak bundir hari ini. Aku mau diselamatkan Chuuya lagi soalnya." Penuh keisengan Dazai mengacak rambut senada senja itu. Melihatnya marah selalu menyenangkan daripada diam seribu bahasa seperti tadi.

"Jangan diacak-acak woi! Rambut gue berantakan jadinya."

"Kalo gitu, biarkan tuan putri merapikan rambut pangeran~"

Seorang idiot tidak memerlukan izin untuk itu. Manis udara dari sampo stroberi menyatu dengan lembutnya gerakan menyugar yang dipraktikkan sebegitu lembut sekaligus penuh debaran. Chuuya menepis tangan itu kasar dan mengambil kruk. Berlalu sebelum Dazai menyadari ada malu yang membengkakkan merah di sepasang pipi.

Teman sekelasnya itu memang tampan, jenius bahkan populer di kalangan cewek. Andaikata Dazai Osamu sedikit waras dan lebih kalem, tentu Chuuya akan ... apa? Jatuh cinta padanya begitu? Tentu saja tidak karena dia terlanjur menyukai si idiot sebelum kriterianya terpenuhi.

* * *

Suara kapur terdengar berdenyit ketika Kunikida-_sensei_ menuliskan jawaban dari soal minggu lalu. Dazai bahkan mengantuk ketika guru matematikanya itu menjelaskan penuh semangat sampai menggebrak papan tulis. Entah apa menariknya rumus dan angka-angka–segala pula diadakan olimpiade demi memperebutkan kebanggaan semu. Mau medali emas, perak atau perunggu, Dazai lebih suka birunya laut milik Nakahara Chuuya karena bukan logam melainkan lembut ombak.

Dengan atensi yang ditaruh penuh dalam bisu atmosfer, Dazai menjadi tahu tingkah teman sebangkunya itu janggal, mencurigakan sekaligus waspada yang memancing penasaran. Terlebih mendapati mata sang gadis berpaling setiap mereka menubrukkan pandang tanpa sengaja.

"_Chuuya, Chuuya_," bisik Dazai pelan mencolek bahunya. Selembar kertas diserahkan untuk mereka berkomunikasi.

_**'Keliatannya Chuuya melakukan sesuatu yang seru~'**_

Tanpa berlama-lama Chuuya menuliskan balasan. Memberikannya kepada Dazai yang mesem-mesem tidak jelas.

_**'Kepo lo'**_

Jawaban yang singkat, padat dan jelas untuk menohok hati.

**'**_**Aku tebak, ya. Kalo bener Chuuya harus ikut dalam misi penyelamatan.**_**'**

**'**_**Jangan rencanain aneh-aneh! Tebakan lo ga bakal bener juga, sih.**_**'**

Senyum percaya dirinya Dazai balas dengan tatapan konyol, berkata seperti, 'menantangku jelas adalah kesalahan'.

**'**_**Chuuya pasti menuliskan surat cinta**_**. **_**Jangan mengelak, loh~**_**'**

Sumpah. Senyum mengejeknya membikin Chuuya nyaris menonjok wajah itu.

**'**_**Tau dari mana lo?**_**'**

**'**_**Dari tatapan Chuuya juga keliatan. Jangan lupa misi penyelamatannya**_**.'**

**'**_**Bodo. Gue mau pulang pokoknya**_**.'**

**'**_**Tinggal culik ini~ Omong-omong aku ada saran buat surat cintamu.**_**'**

"_Berhenti, idiot. Kunikida-sensei liatin kita terus_." Giliran Chuuya berbisik memperingati. Dia pasti sadar sebelum diberitahu namun membandel karena kebelet iseng.

Pandangan mereka bubar. Chuuya mengira Dazai paham meski idiot tetaplah idiot–ia justru menyerahkan kertas lain sewaktu Kunikida-_sensei_ membalikkan badan.

**'**_**Bertemu denganmu adalah keajiban yang tidak sekali pun terpikirkan namun terpinta begitu saja.**_**'**

"Ha ... HAA–" Buru-buru Chuuya menutup mulut. Kekagetannya mengundang seisi kelas termasuk Kunikida-_sensei _untuk mencari tahu.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kunikida-sen ...", "Aku bilang ke Chuuya kalau hari ini Kunikida_-sensei_ tampan. Terus minta tolong padanya untuk PDKT sama _sensei_." Alasan terkutuk macam apa itu?! Chuuya hendak protes jika mulutnya tidak dibungkam oleh Dazai. Mereka tinggal bicara jujur dan masalah selesai. Kenapa idiot satu ini justru memperparah situasi?!

"BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN, DAZAI! KELUAR KAU DARI KELAS!"

Jangan lupakan pula jitakan kasih dari kapur tercinta. Dazai sempat-sempatnya mengaduh sementara Chuuya menyelipkan kertas di saku celananya sebelum idiot itu melangkah pergi. Mereka sama-sama salah namun hanya si maniak perban yang dihukum, jelas dia tidak terima

* * *

Jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat berakhir tanpa kendala. Hukuman Dazai telah usai meski tidak dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Mereka terdiam sepanjang istirahat sampai jari teman sebangkunya itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu–meminta Chuuya agar duduk menyamping sembari memangku bekalnya yang baru habis setengah.

"Kenapa lo ngelindungin gue sampai segitunya?" Wajah mereka sama-sama menunjukkan heran untuk tujuan berbeda. Mungkin Dazai tidak memahami maksudnya atau berpura-pura bodoh mengenai itu.

"Heee ...~ Chuuya bisa GR ternyata. Aku emang suka Kunikida-_sensei_ dan mau PDKT." Mau membongkar bohongnya juga ia terlanjur ragu akibat keseriusan Dazai. Bahasa kerennya, sih, otak dan hati tidak sinkron.

"Serius?"

"Dua rius~ Makanya aku ngajak Chuuya dalam misi penyelamatan." Sambil menjelaskan Dazai memainkan spidol di sela-sela jari. Sebelah alis lawan bicaranya naik mengherankan 'korban' yang dimaksud.

"Penyelamatan siapa sih? Rasanya kalo gue ga ikut itu orang ga bisa selamat."

"Rahasia~ Intinya cuma Chuuya yang bisa." Baiklah, baik. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk tanda setuju. Selama dia bisa balas budi maka tidak jadi masalah.

Bertepatan dengan suapan terakhir, Dazai menjatuhkan spidol yang sedari mengobrol dimainkannya. Chuuya jelas tidak ambil pusing. Cuek bebek menaruh kotak bekal yang tanpa disadarinya, cowok genit itu terlalu lama berdiam di lantai.

"Apa lo liat-liat?"

"Dalemanmu warna pink, ya. Ga nyangka." Iya, karena Chuuya itu tomboi makanya Dazai berkomentar demikian. Kelihatan jelas, kok, sewaktu ia mengambil spidol di lantai.

"I-I ... IDIOT LO! MATI SANA DASAR MATA KERANJANG!" Tasnya dijadikan senjata untuk memukuli Dazai yang memohon ampun. Pemuda jangkung itu bersumpah tidak sengaja. Ia menjatuhkan spidol bukan demi berbuat mesum seperti yang Chuuya pikirkan.

"Sakit, Chuu! Bukan itu maksudku!" Meringis pun Dazai sempat-sempatnya melepas tutup spidol. Kalau tidak begitu, kepalanya mungkin bocor duluan atau keburu pingsan.

"GA ADA MAAF BUAT MATA KERANJANG!"

"Berhenti dulu, Chuu! Nanti gambarnya jelek."

"Gambar? Lo mau ngapain?"

Tanpa membalas tangannya bergerak melukiskan sesuatu–ada gambar wajah mereka yang tersenyum di gips-nya sewaktu Chuuya menunduk ke bawah. Dazai belum menjelaskan apa pun meski sepasang laut itu menuntut sebuah pemahaman–tingkah si idiot terlalu aneh sampai benaknya mengkhayalkan salju akan turun walau besok libur musim panas.

"Serem amat tatapannya. Aku cuma pengen nyemangatin Chuuya, kok." Memang dia kelihatan lesu apa? Patah kaki juga tidak ada yang aneh atau berubah sejak pagi.

"Buat?"

"Chuuya masih merasa bersalah kan? Aku emang naksir sama Kunikida-_sensei_ dan pengen minta tolong buat PDKT, tapi keburu dipergok sama dia. Bukan gara-gara aku mau melindungi kamu biar enggak dihukum."

"Kita udah kenal setahun, gue ...", bibir itu dikunci oleh telunjuknya. Dazai tidak menerima sanggahan apa pun karena Chuuya wajib mendengarkan, "harus senyum. Aku juga senyum sekarang. Enggak sedih atau apa kan? Makanya Chuuya jangan merasa bersalah. Nanti aku ikut murung."

Benarkah air mukanya sekusut itu? Untuk menyadari bagaimana ekspresi terbentuk, entah mengapa Chuuya kesulitan semenjak Dazai bertingkah aneh sampai ke tingkat paling absurd. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seberapa manis atau menyenangkan kelakuan Dazai Osamu akibat tengil dan genitnya terhadap cewek. Namun, tiba-tiba disemangati lantas diperlakukan bak tuan putri, bagaimana Chuuya tidak heran?

Jangankan salju, mungkin hari ini juga kiamat dipercepat karena pangling terhadap Dazai Osamu.

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga terpaksa dilewatkannya menyisakan Chuuya yang mati bosan di kelas. Entah para siswi mendadak rajin berkat ketampanan guru baru mereka atau memang menyukai senam lantai–satu pun tiada yang absen membuat ia hilang akal mengatasi kebosanan tersebut.

Jadilah Chuuya memutuskan tidur daripada galau tidak jelas. Siapa tahu waktu bermain sulap dan sim salabim~ Tahu-tahu sudah ganti pelajaran.

"_ARGHHH ... GUE GA BISA BOBO!" _Padahal biasanya dia jatuh tertidur sampai bermimpi. Sebelum nyenyak atau parahnya tiba-tiba melindur, Dazai akan menganggu dan mereka dihukum berdiri oleh guru. Chuuya pasti menyalahkannya dan hukuman pun ditambah karena mereka ribut di depan kelas.

Hampir setahun terhitung, puluhan kali mereka dihukum bersama nyaris oleh seluruh guru. Tentang Dazai mendadak diingatnya ketika mata itu menangkap sampul wajah tersenyum senada gambar yang si idiot lukis sewaktu istirahat. Chuuya tidak memiliki buku seperti itu–seseorang di depannya yang memperlihatkan entah bermaksud apa. Meski, ya ... lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berterima kasih karena diingatkan kembali tersenyum.

"Gue enggak tau lo sapa, tapi perbuatan lo ingetin gue ama si idiot yang duduk sebangku ama gue. Thanks, ya."

"Sama-sama, Chuuya~ Kamu gabut pasti." Lah, suara ini bukannya Dazai ya? Senyum sang gadis mendadak hambar disambut wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Bukannya lo olahraga?"

"Odasaku-_sensei_ menyuruhku ke UKS karena wajahku babak belur. Tapi aku tetep ganteng kan?"

"Gara-gara gue gebuk lo pake tas, ya. Salah sendiri malah ngintip!" Mana mau Chuuya mengalah bila yang salah adalah Dazai. Siswa jangkung itu tertawa menanggapi marahnya yang segalak apa pun selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok. Justru bersyukur jadinya bisa ketemu Chuuya."

Setelahnya Dazai berpindah ke samping. Chuuya tampak memungut lipatan kertas yang tahu-tahu terjatuh dari saku rok tanpa membikin penasaran. Perihal origami, siapa lagi kalau bukan si manusia perban yang _sok-sokan _bersiul menggoda biru langit. Hanya dia seorang di kelas ini yang jago, betah sama tekun soal begituan. Paling berani pula walau Chuuya itu atlet karate kebanggaan sekolah.

"Hari ini lo bener-bener kayak badut," ucap Chuuya sarkas memperlihatkan origami tersebut. Entah apa yang Dazai inginkan dari kejutan-kejutan konyol buatannya.

"Apa Chuuya membenci origami hati?"

"Enggak, sih. Gue cuma bingung ngapain lo kasih beginian."

"Awalnya kukira Chuuya patah hati terus duduk di pinggir jendela. Jadinya aku buatkan hati yang baru."

"Konyol tau. Gue kagak patah hati atau rindu sama sapa-sapa lagian."

"Sapa tau sedih karena Akutagawa-_kun_ jadian sama Atsushi-_chan_ kemarin. Meski engga perlu karena ada aku." Perasaan salah besar, tuh. Menilik tingkah Dazai justru menjadikannya frustrasi daripada berbahagia.

"Kalo enggak suka origami hati, apa Chuuya suka pesawat kertas?"

"Lu-lumayan. Meski enggak terlalu."

"Mau naik?"

Gadis _tsundere_ itu langsung menyetujui tanpa kata sewaktu Dazai menyediakan punggungnya untuk dijadikan tumpangan. Entah kejutan mana lagi yang dipersiapkan untuk memperindah pagi itu. Mengikuti permainan si idiot dan turut menjadi idiot mungkin cukup menyenangkan dibandingkan menganggur di kelas–terlebih mereka bolos berdua, seperti memiliki dunia untuk dinikmati secara eksklusif bukan?

Dazai membawanya menuju lapangan lari yang kosong. Chuuya didudukkan di sampingnya agar mereka bisa memandang langit biru.

"Kenapa pesawat kertas? Apa karena lo suka banget ampe dulu bikin sekeranjang?"

"Karena nanti aku mau ngajak Chuuya naik pesawat sungguhan. Sekarang pesawat kertas dulu aja." Kurang lebih terasa konyol walau cukup dihargai. Dazai yang serius membuat tawanya redam dan memilih dilupakan daripada mengkhianati kesungguhan tersebut.

"Nanti lo yang jadi pilot?"

"Dan Chuuya duduk di sampingku sambil kita keliling dunia."

"Jangan bilang lanjutannya kita bundir dan masuk surga bareng."

"Emangnya dunia di matamu bolehin aku bundir?" Sepersekian detik yang terlewat sukses membulatkan bola mata itu menjadi laut paling utuh. Entah se-dalam mana pertanyaan itu menenggelamkannya dan berenang-renang di pikiran, Chuuya melupakan batas ketika Dazai menemui rona merah yang kali ini, gagal disembunyikannya.

"Di-dih, malah gombal! Untung gue anggap lo temen."

"Siapa pun yang dapet surat cinta darimu pasti beruntung. Tapi ..." Jeda yang disengaja membuat Chuuya gereget dan nyaris menceletuk jika Dazai tidak membungkamnya dengan sentuhan di jari. Perlahan merangkap menjadi genggaman yang lagi-lagi, mengejutkannya tanpa permisi.

"Jelas aku lebih beruntung karena bisa menyalip mereka untuk memegang tanganmu duluan."

Kehangatan itu menjamah lembut tangan kanannya yang sedikit berkeringat. Chuuya terlalu fokus mencari persembunyian dibandingkan menepis genggaman Dazai yang perlahan mengerat–enggan dilepaskannya ketika ayu wajah itu justru menempel pada bahunya, daripada mencari arah lain untuk dijadikan pelarian.

Kira-kira, penerawang mana yang mampu menjabarkan seberapa manis wajah malu seorang Nakahara Chuuya?

"I-INI BIAR LO GA BISA LIAT WAJAH GUE! Terus terbangnya ... nanti lebih pelan aja."

Bahasa mereka pun satu ketika keduanya mengobrol lewat bisikan hati serta debaran jantung.

* * *

Jarang-jarang kegiatan membolos mereka sampai enggan membuatnya cuci tangan. Odasaku-_sensei_ sempat memergoki di lapangan–untung hanya diberi peringatan tanpa menghukum. Tidak heran para siswi mendadak rajin karena memang, hati baiknya bikin meleleh. Namun, pujian memang pujian yang sekadar lewat tanpa kembali lagi. Toh, menjadi pengagum rahasia bukan lagi keinginan hati ketika Chuuya menemui cintanya nyaris berbalas.

Bicara soal cinta, Dazai agak menyebalkan tadi. Masa, sih, dia tidak sadar jika surat itu buatnya. Padahal sejak istirahat, si idiot pekanya lahir dan batin bikin dag-dig-dug. Walau tidak ada jaminan Dazai balas menyukainya, berharap boleh-boleh saja bukan?

"Nulis apa lagi coba?" Mumpung Dazai pergi entah ke mana, surat cintanya hendak diselesaikan sebelum istirahat kedua berakhir dan kena sembur oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Hayooo~ Bingung mikirin kata-katanya ya?"

"Gue lebih bingung kenapa lo selalu muncul di saat-saat enggak tepat."

"Masih soal surat cinta? Aku bantu sini~" Dengan kasar Chuuya menyeret kertasnya menjauh. Kalau ketahuan jelas bukan lagi kejutan dan membuat yang baru sangatlah sulit.

"Lo cukup diem. Itu udah ngebantu gue banget."

"Habisnya ... Chuuya itu _tsundere_. Masa di surat entar marah-marah dulu. Keburu takut cowoknya." Mau menyangkal kok mendadak sulit banget?! Dia harus putar otak sebelum Dazai merasa menang.

"Di ... di ... dia gak bakal takut! Kalo takut, gue ..."

"Kamu labrak langsung? Seramnya~ Kuharap orang itu bahagia sekaligus tenang di alam sana." Dazai tinggal mengasihani diri sendiri kalau begitu. Mau bilang demikian juga Chuuya terlanjur dongkol dan melipat surat cinta tersebut.

"Udah selesai? Kupikir Chuuya ...", "MINGGIR LO! Mau gue kirim sekarang!" Seperti katanya, surat itu ia lipat menjadi pesawat kertas. Terbang melewati bangku-bangku menuju jendela yang terbuka di seberang kanan. Pergi bersama angin musim panas di mana Dazai termangu menyaksikannya.

"Se-sebenernya buat langit, kok!" Sampai meremas rok dan menahan marah begitu. Dazai sadar telah keterlaluan.

"Chuuya? Aku ..." _SLAPPP! _Tiba-tiba ditampar sebegitu kencang, Dazai merasa perih di hati daripada pipi. Selain bahunya, Chuuya juga mendorong tubuh Dazai agar menjauh. Ia tidak mau tahu apa pun. Wajahnya sengaja dibenamkan di kedua tangan.

"IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT! DAZAI BEGO! ENGGAK PEKA! MATI AJA SANA!"

"Chuu? Kamu mendadak PMS atau gimana?" Baru mendekat saja tangannya langsung ditepis. Dazai si penakluk wanita bahkan kicep menghadapi Chuuya yang mengambek tidak jelas.

"PIKIRIN AJA SENDIRI! OTAK LO EMANG BUAT PAJANGAN DOANG?!"

"Suratnya pasti sampai, kok."

"..."

Memang dasarnya cowok selalu salah di mata cewek. Semoga Dazai yang memilih diam tidak kena sembur lagi.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Chuuya pergi duluan sebelum Dazai dapat mencegat. Malaikat _tsundere_-nya itu mungkin masih mengambek soal tadi. Maka, sebagai cowok berotak cerdas dan berhati peka ia memutuskan menyusulnya yang nongkrong di parkiran sepeda. Jangan tanya dari mana Dazai tahu perihal keberadaan Chuuya. Jelas rahasia perusahaan, dong~ Kalau bocor dan ada yang meniru, nanti tidak keren lagi.

"Chuuya, Chuuuyaaa~" Tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk tiba di parkiran sepeda. Hanya mencarinya yang perlu sedikit usaha karena cukup luas.

Keras kepala banget, dijawab pun tidak. Dazai berjalan lurus menuju sela-sela tiang penyangga dekat gudang olahraga–sebuah kruk tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya yang melirik nakal. Ia tidak langsung menatap lebih-lebih mengagetkan. Cewek PMS hanya menambah masalah apa lagi macan betina macam Chuuya yang sedikit-sedikit main gebuk.

"Jemputan datang, Chuuya," seru Dazai yang turut bersandar dari arah berlawanan. Jangankan membalas utang budi, melihat wajahnya saja dia malas sekarang.

"Dari mana lo tau gue di sini?"

"Rahasia~ Kalo ketahuan ga seru nanti."

"Misi penyelamatannya ga bisa nanti? Gue males."

"Orangnya harus diselamatkan sekarang. Masa Chuuya tega~" Kenal juga tidak. Jika misalnya sekadar teman Dazai yang minta dikenalkan sama cewek karena orang itu bosan _jomblo_, buat apa dia susah payah?

"Lo aja yang bantu. Lagian gue bisa apa?"

"Bisa menemukan surat cinta yang Chuuya tulis~ Aku tau di mana letaknya." Sejenak mata dan gestur itu luluh. Namun, bukan Nakahara Chuuya jika menyerah begitu saja. Ia masih keras hati mempertahankan amarah.

"Gak perlu. La-lagian ... emang buat langit, kok! Lo jangan GR bakal dapet surat cinta dari gue."

"Enggak liat pun aku tau, kalo Chuuya kecewa banget sampe marah-marah kayak tadi. Maaf soal itu."

"... pokoknya enggak."

"Nanti aku antar pulang sekalian."

"Gak."

"Aku beliin kue stroberi kesukaan Chuuya. Tokonya deket lampu merah itu kan?" Bagaimana Dazai tahu sementara hanya Atsushi dan Akutagawa yang biasa menemaninya? Lagi pula, mengajak idiot yang pekerjaannya menggoda cewek di sepanjang jalan sekadar membuat malu.

"Gu-gue enggak murahan sampe bisa disogok pake kue!"

"Sayang banget~ Padahal di kafe itu ada kue _limited edition_. Hanya hari ini pula. Aku makan sen ...", "ENAK BENER LO MAU MAKAN SENDIRI! TANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA UDAH NGACAU, IDIOT SIALAN! Traktir tiga piring atau lo yang gue makan!"

"Yakin cuma tiga piring?"

Tubuh jangkung itu keluar dari persembunyian. Tersenyum memandangi ekspresi heran yang Chuuya tunjukkan–mana sangka si idiot sedekat ini. Namun daripada itu, ada segelintir kebahagiaan ketika ia kembali menghirup aroma milik Dazai–sewaktu punggung itu kembali menjadi pesawat kertas yang menerbangkannya bersama para angan yang turut menikmati udara musim panas. Satu dalam enggan ketika tahu-tahu, mereka tiba di tujuan.

"Jadi mana orang yang mau lo selamatkan?" Mereka pergi ke sungai dekat sekolah. Agak mengecewakan, sih, karena Chuuya pikir tempatnya jauh. Bentar lagi juga dia harus jalan pakai kruk kalau begitu.

"Jangan buru-buru. Aku jamin Chuuya enggak nyesel."

Kali ini sang gadis berhenti heran–nyatanya dia memang tahu dan jarang meleset. Chuuya dibantu turun dan menemani Dazai mendekati sungai. Langkah kruk-nya dipercepat kala sepasang laut itu mendapati ratusan origami bangau mengambang anggun. Takjub akan keniatan manusia tersinting sejagat raya yang enam bulan lalu, menghabiskan jam pelajaran untuk puluhan lipatan bangau.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Dazai Osamu? Mendadak pula Chuuya melupakan misi penyelamatan mereka.

"Dengan ini jumlahnya seribu." Dazai menaruh origami terakhir. Satu-satunya yang berwarna jingga melambangkan rambut sang gadis.

"Ini ... buat apa?"

"Kamu tau cerita seribu origami bangau? Keinginan kita akan terwujud kalo berhasil membuatnya." Tersenyum, kali ini bukanlah garis lengkung mengejek atau meremehkan. Seingat Chuuya dalam setahun yang mereka lewati, baru kali pertama Dazai setulus itu.

"Selamatkan aku dari kutukannya dengan menerima cintaku." Sebelah tangannya dikecup sementara Dazai berlutut. Mereka benar-benar menjadi pangeran dan tuan putri asli jika begini.

"Ternyata lo yang harus diselamatkan. Dari apaan emang?"

"Inget soal aku yang bilang suka sama Kunikida-_sensei_? Selamatkan aku dari itu."

Bukan Dazai memang jika seluruhnya tidak direncanakan. Chuuya mengangguk patah-patah tanda setuju–meski terlalu cepat karena sebetulnya, penyelamatan tersebut bukan pernyataan cinta yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih karena Chuuya di sini. Aku jadi tau keajaiban dari jatuh cinta." Perlahan Dazai bangkit. Bagaikan pesulap tahu-tahu origami topi terpasang memahkotai rambut senjanya yang berkibar ditiup angin–musim panas mulai bergembira atas mereka.

"Jadilah ratuku sampai ribuan tahun ke depan oke?"

"Hiperbol banget lo!"

"Bisa diartikan selamanya~ Sekarang biar lengkap, kita baca surat cinta kepada langit."

Surat cinta kepada langit? Chuuya yang mendadak telmi sembarang meng-iya-kan keinginan tersebut. Dazai memungut pesawat kertas di sampingnya dan membuka kertas pink bercorak hati itu. Berdeham sebelum membaca.

"Buat Dazai Osamu. Aku kurang suka basa-basi, tapi rasanya memalukan kalau bilang langsung. Kamu tidak perlu tahu alasannya, terus jangan tanya-tanya! Saat pelajaran matematika, kamu bilang 'Bertemu denganmu ...", "BERHENTI, WOI! LO DAPET DARI MANA ITU SURAT?!" potong Chuuya kasar melangkah maju. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih surat tersebut meski Dazai menahan kepalanya dengan mudah.

"'Bertemu denganmu adalah keajiban yang tidak sekali pun terpikirkan namun terpinta begitu saja.' Aku tidak tahu kamu menyadari perasaanku atau memang mengatakannya untuk orang lain, karena bagiku juga seperti itu adanya."

"Jika aku tidak menangkapmu setahun lalu, keajaiban tersebut mustahil terjadi. Keajaiban di mana aku bertemu denganmu dan ketika aku ..."

"Apa lanjutannya, Chuuya?"

"Bukannya udah jelas ya?! Lo ngapain nanya lagi coba!"

"Tapi aku mau denger langsung dari kamu~ _Please_ ..."

"Ketika gue jatuh ci ... ci ... ci ... CI ... CIDERA, IYA, CIDERA! Gue sebenernya abis nangkep lo cidera. Te-terus buat gue itu kayak keajaiban. Soalnya gue belom pernah kayak gitu!" Terkesan memaksa eh? Meski Dazai acuh tak acuh dan menurunkan punggungnya untuk Chuuya tumpangi. Janji adalah janji bukan?

"Selain pertemuan kita, mengetahui namamu juga termasuk keajaiban. Kalau enggak, gimana caraku jatuh cinta lebih dalem?"

Siapa peduli? Chuuya hanya tahu hari itu adalah kencan pertama mereka sebelum liburan musim panas dan mulai besok, cinta akan dijalin penuh kepastian.

Tamat.

A/N: Terima kasih buat Monalisa Lai selaku penyelenggara event ini, sehingga aku bisa bikin fanfic fluff soukoku yang jarang aku bikin dari dulu wkwkw. Thx juga buat yang udah mampir baca, fav/follow atau review. moga fic ini enggak jelek2 banget karena jujur, aku ga bisa bikin fluff rupanya hehehe.


End file.
